


Chimney

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Children, Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is worried about Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimney

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Chimney"

"What's wrong?" Ellen asked, looking up from the pot she was stirring.

"I didn't say anything was wrong," Neal replied automatically.

"You didn't need to," she replied. "Your sigh said it for you. And you haven't asked about desert once."

Neal grimaced. He hadn't hidden his emotions well enough. Cops had to hide their disappointment better than that. But they also told the truth. "We don't have a chimney."

"That's true," Ellen acknowledged.

"Andy at school said that Santa wouldn't visit children without a chimney," Neal said.

"Did he?"

"Yes. So that means Santa won't come to me."

"You didn't have a chimney last year either," Ellen pointed out. They had moved a few months ago, but the chimney issue hadn't occurred to Neal until today, and there were only three days until Christmas.

"But you did! And Santa brought all my presents to your house!" Neal explained patiently. Surely a cop like Ellen would have realized that.  
"Now you don't have one either!"

"So you think Santa won't bring you anything because neither of us have a chimney?" Ellen asked calmly.

"Yes!"

"Well you don't need to worry about that." Ellen gestured at the fire escape outside her window. "I already let Santa know that he has to find an alternate way into my apartment. He often uses fire escapes."

"Really?" Andy at school hadn't said anything about fire escapes, but Ellen was a cop, and cops told the truth.

Ellen smiled. "Of course. Don't worry about Santa."

"Okay. Thanks Ellen." Neal returned the smile. "So what's for dessert?"


End file.
